disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas
The Nightmare Before Christmas (Pesadilla antes de Navidad en España y El extraño mundo de Jack en Hispanoamérica) es una película de 1993 producida por Walt Disney Pictures. Fue realizada con la técnica stop-motion , catalogada como película animada y/o película animada musical, que trata acerca de cómo los habitantes de Halloween Town toman la Navidad, para festejarla bajo su muy particular enfoque. Fue dirigida por el animador de stop-motion Henry Selick. La película esta basada en los dibujos y un poema de Tim Burton, quien fungió como co-productor. Él no la dirigió como muchas veces se ha creído, pero estuvo muy involucrado en ella. The Nightmare Before Christmas fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 29 de octubre de 1993. El film fue distribuido por Touchstone Pictures, estudio que pertenece a Walt Disney Company, después de haber cortado parte del contenido más oscuro. La versión remasterizada en 3-D de la película, fue relanzada por Walt Disney Pictures el 20 de octubre de 2006 (en EE. UU.). Argumento Al inicio del filme, se nos presenta a Halloween Town y su más famosa celebridad, Jack Skelleton, El Rey Calabaza (The Pumpkin King), aunque en las canciones fue traducido como "El Rey del Mal". Vemos como, a pesar de que Jack es amado y respetado por los habitantes de la ciudad, sufre la depresión post-fiesta y se encuentra cansado de celebrar año tras año la fiesta de Halloween. En medio de su depresión, sale a caminar sin rumbo y junto con su perro fantasma, Zero descubre un círculo de árboles que nunca antes había visto. Cada árbol tiene una puerta representativa a la festividad a la que pertenece la ciudad contenido dentro. Jack se siente inmediatamente atraído por el que tiene la forma de un árbol de navidad. Cuando Jack abre la puerta del Árbol de la Navidad, es llevado a un pueblo lleno de nieve, luces y felicidad. Jack queda abrumado con todos los colores y alegría que llenan el ambiente, cayendo en la cuenta de que es lo que estaba buscando. Después de su regreso a Halloweentown, Jack llama a los aldeanos para mostrar su nuevo plan. Durante la presentación de éste, él les enseña una serie de artefactos que ha traído desde el Pueblo de Navidad. Desafortunadamente, el sentido de belleza, sorpresa y delicadeza de los habitantes de Halloween difiere de lo que usualmente se ve en la Navidad. Frustrado por los malentendidos, Jack describe lo que ocurre en el Pueblo de Navidad de la única manera que los presentes pueden entender: como un ser parecido a una langosta, gorda y roja, que posee una profunda voz que montando en su trineo cruza el cielo “como un águila real”, y se llama Santa Clavos o Santa Atroz (Sandy Claws). Decepcionado por la incapacidad de sus amigos de entender la navidad, Jack se encierra en su casa y realiza múltiples experimentos para tratar de entender el significado de ésta. Finalmente, se convence de que creer en la Navidad es lo único que importa, y les comunica a todos que asumirán el control de la Navidad ese año. Jack comienza a asignar a los habitantes tareas para realizar: un traje de Santa Clavos hecho por Sally, y varios esqueletos de reno vueltos a la vida por parte del Dr. Finkelstein. Justo para completar esta toma de control, Jack solicita la ayuda de un trío de jóvenes traviesos llamados Lock, Shock y Barrel; para que rapten a "Santa Clavos", como lo llaman crellendo que como ellos se dedica a asustar. Después de secuestrar al conejo de pascua por error, el trío lleva a Santa ante Jack, quien les dice que no lo lleven con Oogie Boogie, pero aún así lo terminan haciendo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Jack por hacer su Navidad alegre, los demás terminan mezclando las ideas de Navidad y Halloween, creando decoración y juguetes mezclados de ambas celebraciones y disgustando a todas las personas aterrorizándolas en un día tan especial. Sally, quien esta secretamente enamorada de Jack, tiene una visión acerca de los desastres que se avecinan y trata de advertirlo. Dice que tomar el control de la navidad puede ser una mala idea. De cualquier forma, Jack está demasiado entusiasmado en sus fantasías como para escucharla, así que intenta detener la partida de Jack creando un banco de neblina, pero Zero alumbra el camino de Jack, con su nariz iluminada. Es víspera de Navidad, y Jack embarca en su trineo-ataud con los juguetes hechos en Halloweentown para compartirlos con el mundo entero. Desafortunadamente, los ciudadanos del mundo real no se sienten muy bien con los juguetes que los amigos de Jack hicieron y comienzan a llamar a la policía reportando ataques por parte de los juguetes y “un esqueleto volador”. Poco después, los militares son llamados para eliminar al falso Santa Claus, y comienzan a disparar a Jack, que va cruzando por el cielo. Al mismo tiempo, Sally va a rescatar a Santa Claus para que arregle las cosas. Pero, durante su rescate, termina siendo capturada por Oogie Boogie quien perversamente apuesta con las vidas de ambos. Los demás habitantes de Halloweentown son testigos de como Jack es derribado, y, temiendo lo peor, comienzan a guardar luto por su muerte. Mientras tanto, los habitantes del mundo real son informados de que debido a que no pueden encontrar al verdadero Santa Claus, la Navidad tiene que ser cancelada. Una vez que, entre los ardientes restos de su sueño sobre la Navidad, recupera la conciencia en un cementerio, lamentándose de lo ocurrido, Jack escucha las noticias y se da cuenta de sus errores. Se da cuenta de que su camino en la vida es ser el Rey del Mal o el Rey Calabaza y jura hacer del próximo Halloween el mejor de todos. En un esfuerzo por salvar la Navidad, Jack regresa a Halloweentown para salvar a Santa Claus. Se escabulle en la guarida de Oogie para rescatar tanto a Sally como a Santa Claus, y al derrotar a Oogie, revela que no es más que un saco repleto de gusanos. Santa Claus informa a Jack que fácilmente puede salvar la Navidad, después de todo es Santa Claus, y mágicamente sale flotando por la chimenea y comienza a restaurar las cosas en el mudo real, reemplazando todos los presentes que Jack había dejado. Jack regresa a Halloweentown para alegría de los habitantes del lugar, y Santa es visto cruzando el cielo de Halloweentown deseándoles a todos Feliz Halloween, mientras que Jack le responde con un Feliz Navidad. Santa hace nevar y todos los habitantes de Halloweentown finalmente se llenan de espíritu navideño comprendiéndolo. Al final, Sally le revela a Jack sus verdaderos sentimientos y la película termina con un beso. Personajes Jack Skelleton: El Rey de las calabazas y la mayor celebridad de Ciudad de Halloween. Es un esqueleto vestido con un esmoquin a rayas y una pajarita en forma de murciélago. Es protagonista de la película. Sally: Muñeca de trapo creada por el Dr. Flinkelstein. Está enamorada en secreto de Jack y no se lo revela hasta el final de la película. Es pelirroja, vestida con harapos y puede coserse y descoserse sus miembros a su antojo. Oogie Boogie: Es villano de la película. Es perverso y ludópata, parece obsesionado con el juego de azar. En realidad solo es un saco lleno de bichos. Lock, Shock y Barrel: Los tres niños secuaces de Oogie Boogie. Santa Claus: Rey de Ciudad de la Navidad. El Alcalde: Alcalde de Ciudad de Halloween. Zero: Perro fantasma de Jack. El Dr. Finkelnstein: Científico creador de Sally. Es excéntrico y obsesivo con ella y no la deja salir. Va en silla de ruedas y puede abrir su cráneo (que tiene una bisagra) y tocarse el cerebro. La idea La idea original para la película vino de Tim Burton, mientras trabajaba como animador para Disney. La idea comenzo a tomar forma en su cabeza cuando en una tienda vio como quitaban la mercancía de Halloween para ser cambiada por la de Navidad. Así el gusto de Tim por las películas navideñas como How The Grinch Stole Christmas(De como el Grinch robó la navidad, de Dr. Seuss) y Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer(Rodolfo el reno de la nariz roja). En una entrevista Burton también describe The Nightmare Before Christmas como una historia opuesta a la del Grinch, mientras la segunda intenta destruir la Navidad, Jack verdaderamente quiere celebrarla pero accidentalmente termina casi destruyéndola. Mientras trabajaba, Burton realizo un poema en un pedazo de papel y unos cuantos dibujos. En esta versión inicial, solo se incluía a Jack, Zero y Santa Claus. El resultado en el filme fue muy diferente a este primer planteamiento. El guión fue adaptado por Michael McDowell y guionizado por Caroline Thompson. Originalmente, Tim Burton ofreció esta idea a Disney, pero fue rechazada. Disney le dijo que era para jóvenes de más edad, así que guardó su material y continuó su trabajo en The Black Cauldron. No fue sino hasta unos años después que Burton pudo comenzar la producción del que ha sido su sueño para crear. La producción y realización Esta película utiliza la técnica de animación llamada stop-motion y supuso la primera de una serie de películas de Tim Burton con este estilo. Para la producción de esta película, Tim Burton reunió a un grupo de animadores, artistas y elenco y fundó una compañía de producción llamada Skelleton Studios, para la realización del guión y la creación de nuevos personajes (como el artista que es, Burton fue bastante específico en el ambiente y apariencia de la película; incluso limitó a anaranjado, negro y blanco los colores elementales de Halloween Town). Burton animó a los artistas a no utilizar su mano dominante para la realización de los dibujos y así lograr un estilo único. Una vez que los bocetos fueron aprobados, se comenzaron a hacer a media escala las maquetas de cartón, que fueron utilizadas de guía para la construcción de los escenarios finales. Las marionetas fueron construidas con un detallado esqueleto de metal, y puestas por partes cuando se les inyectó el látex en espuma; el último paso en la fabricación fue enviarlas al departamento de pintura. Se hicieron varias marionetas de la mayoría de los personajes, muchos completaron más de un ciclo entre su fabricación, utilización en el set y regreso al taller para retoques. A menudo, el equipo tuvo que improvisar soluciones a los problemas que iban apareciendo durante la producción. Uno de estos fue el dar a los personajes las distintas expresiones que se les ven en la película: hacerlos hablar (y cantar). Esto fue logrado de diversas maneras. Algunas marionetas tenían bocas que se movían manualmente, mientras que las de los personajes principales, como Jack, tenían cientos de cabezas reemplazables con expresiones diferentes, con lo que lograron un amplio rango de expresión. La marioneta de Sally tuvo máscaras intercambiables, debido a que su cabello era demasiado largo como para ser puesto en cada una de las cabezas que se necesitarían. Otro de los problemas a los que se enfrentaron los animadores dentro del set, fue el tamaño tanto de las marionetas como del set mismo, pues temían no poder controlar estas últimas bien. Este problema fue resuelto construyendo los diferentes sets en secciones, para que pudieran ser separadas cuando el animador pudiera trabajar en la parte necesaria, y después volverlo a unir para la captura del cuadro. La filmación fue bastante lenta y tediosa; tardaron cerca de 3 años en terminarla. Los animadores trabajaron en varias etapas al mismo tiempo, para ganar tiempo, pero al unir el trabajo al final de la semana, seguían siendo solo unos minutos del total de la película. El equipo tenia que ser muy cuidadoso en el manejo de los escenarios y de las marionetas pues un simple golpe podría arruinar la toma y habría que comenzar nuevamente de cero. Al final de la producción del filme, los escenarios y marionetas tuvieron diferentes destinos. Henry Selick tiene varios de ellos en su colección personal, algunos de los animadores conservaron algunas de las marionetas. Muchos de los elementos fueron simplemente desechados. Algunas de las marionetas que tenían forma humana fueron cortadas para extraer la armadura metálica, pues era muy caro mandar a hacer nuevas. Halloweentown puede ser visto actualmente en la escalera que conduce al primer piso del Planet Hollywood de Downtown Disney, Orlando, Florida. Reacción y legado Nightmare fue exhibida por primera vez el 19 de octubre de 1993. A pesar de recibir criticas positivas, con un 97% de “frescura” por parte de Rotten Tomatoes, el filme luchó por la aceptación de la audiencia. Eventualmente ganó unos respetables $50 millones en las taquillas, pero aun así no se acercaba a los muchos filmes de éxito que Disney tenia en esa época. Fue nominada para Mejor Banda Sonora Original en los Globos de Oro de 1994, y obtuvo una nominación al Oscar por Efectos Visuales; perdió en ambas nominaciones. Cuando The Nightmare Before Christmas fue lanzada en video, fue ganándose poco a poco un público de culto, especialmente entre la subcultura gótica. Para el inicio del 2000, la mercancía relacionada a la película se convirtió en un boom, y se hizo bastante popular entre los jóvenes, hasta convertirse en un clásico para los días de fiesta. El mismo estudio lanzó una película en stop motion en 1996, basada en el libro de Roald Dahl, James and the Giant Peach (Jimmy y el durazno gigante en Hispanoamérica y James y el melocotón gigante en España), la cual tuvo éxito, a pesar de no ser agradable para todos. En el 2005, Burton regresó al medio del stop motion con la película, Corpse Bride (La Novia Cadáver y en Hispanoamérica El cadáver de la novia), la cual fue distribuida por Warner Bros. Aunque fue duramente comparada con The Nightmare Before Christmas, obtuvo críticas positivas. El 20 de octubre de 2006, una versión en tres dimensiones y remasterizada del filme fue lanzada por parte de Disney Digital 3D en algunos cines. Junto con este lanzamiento, el mismo día lanzó al mercado un álbum especial de dos discos, en donde artistas como Fall Out Boy, Marilyn Manson, Panic! At The Disco, Fiona Apple y She Wants Revenge, contribuyeron lanzando nuevas versiones de las canciones del filme. El álbum alcanzó rápidamente el puesto 4 en el Chart del iTunes Top Albums. Nightmare Before Christmas, fue pensada originalmente para ser distribuida por Disney, pero cuando esta película obtuvo la clasificación PG ''' (Todo público, pero compañía parental recomendada; En España obtuvo una calificación mayores de 7 años y en México A, para todo público) los ejecutivos de la empresa pensaron que, siendo Disney un estudio enfocado al público infantil, no se vería bien como distribuidor de este film, así que fue Touchstone Pictures, filial enfocada a adolescentes y adultos, terminó haciéndolo. Banda sonora Realizada por Danny Elfman *España/Hispanoamérica * Esto es Halloween - Ciudadanos de Halloween * Lamento de Jack/El lamento de Jack - Jack Skelleton * ¡Que es! - Jack Skelleton * La canción de los ciudadanos/Reunión del pueblo - Jack/Halloween Town Citizens * La obsesión de Jack - Jack/Halloween Town Citizens * El Rapto de Santa Clavos/El rapto de Santa Atroz - Lock/Shock/Barrel * Haciendo La navidad/Preparando la Navidad - Jack/Halloween Town Citizens * La canción de Oogie Boogie - Oogie Boogie/Santa Claus * La canción de Sally - Sally * La tristeza de Jack/Pobre Jack - Jack * Final/ - Jack/Sally/Halloween Town Citizens La '''Edición Especial lanzada el 20 de octubre de 2006, incluye las siguientes versiones no incluidas en la edición normal. * This is Halloween - Marilyn Manson * Sally's Song - Fiona Apple * What's This? - Fall Out Boy * Kidnap The Sandy Claws - She wants revenge * This is Halloween - Panic! at the Disco * Making Christmas (demo) - Danny Elfman * Oogie Boogie's Song (demo) - Danny Elfman * Kidnap the Sandy Claws (demo) - Danny Elfman * This is Halloween (demo) - Danny Elfman Premios * 1993 ** Premios Saturn ***''Best Fantasy Film'' ***''Best Music'' * 1994 ** Annie ***''Best Individual Achievement for Artistic Excellence in the Field of Animation'' ***''Best Individual Achievement for Creative Supervision in the Field of Animation'' Además obtuvo varias nominaciones para otros premios entre los que destaca el Oscar a los mejores efectos visuales y el Globo de Oro a la mejor banda sonora. Doblaje en España La versión española contó con las voces de: * Antonio Miguel Fernández Ramos - Jack Skelleton (voz) * Tony Cruz - Jack Skelleton (canciones) * Ángela González - Sally (voz) * María Caneda - Sally (canciones) * Jesús Castejón - Oogie Boogie * Julio Núñez - Santa Claus/Narrador * Emilio García - Lock (Niño diabólico 1) * Lucía Ortega - Shock (Niña diabólica) * Iván Jara - Barrel (Niño diabólico 2) * Juan Miguel Cuesta - Alcalde (voz) * Javier Pontón - Alcalde (canciones) * Simón Ramírez - Dr. Finkelstein Doblaje en México La versión mexicana contó con las voces de: * Sergio Salvidar - Skelleton Jack * Natalia Sosa - Sally * Rubén Cerda - Oogie boogie * José Lavat - Santa Claus/Narrator * Raúl Aldana - Lock (Niño diabólico 1) * Gaby Vega - Shock (Niña diabólica) * Habib Atonio - Barrell (Niño diabólico 2) * Maynardo Zavala - Alcalde * Arturo Mercado - Dr. Finkelstein Curiosidades *Dentro de la película hay varios Mickey Mouse escondidos, así como un Pato Donald. *Cuando Jack entrega juguetes, como Santa Claus, en el mundo de los humanos, 2 juguetes hacen referencia a la película que Tim Burton tenía que dirigir en 1992 Batman Returns. Uno es un pato malvado con ruedas, que es el vehículo que el pingüino conduce, y el otro juguete es una muñeca malvada que tiene la misma cabeza que el símbolo de la corporación de Shrek. *La montaña en la que Jack canta su primer lamento se parece a la cabeza de Oogie Boogie. *El grupo musical, de pop punk blink-182, en la canción “I Miss You,” hace referencias a la película The Nightmare Before Christmas. Esto se sabe ya que en una estrofa de esta canción, el grupo dice: "We can live like Jack and Sally if we want//Where you can always find me//And we'll have Halloween on Christmas//And in the night we'll wish this never ends". ("Siempre podremos vivir como Jack y Sally mientras querramos//Ahí donde siempre me encontraras//Y tendremos Halloween en Navidad//Y en la noche desearemos que esto nunca termine") *Jack Skelleton puede ser visto como capitán de un barco pirata en otra película de Henry Selick y Tim Burton, en la película James and the Giant Peach (James y el Melocotón Gigante). *El personaje de Jack aparece en una película de Disney llamada Return to Oz de 1985 que es la segunda parte del clásico (El mago de Oz) de 1939 como un personaje creado por una princesa para espantar a una bruja malvada, pero al ser rociado con polvos de la vida cobra vida. Este personaje también se llama Jack y tiene la misma apariencia que el de la pelicula de Burton de años después.En realidad, Tim Burton es un fan declarado de las novelas de Oz, escritas por L. Frank Baum a partir del año 1900, y quiso rendir homenaje al mismo basando su personaje de Jack Skelleton en Jack Pumpkinhead(personaje de la segunda novela de la saga, "Land of Oz") y a la encantadora Sally en Scraps, la chica hecha de retales(personaje de la séptima novela "The Patchwork Girl of Oz") *El personaje Behemoth se basa en el actor y luchador sueco Tor Johnson. *Es la película favorita del cantante de H.I.M, Ville Valo, del bajista y el guitarrista de Death Valley T.Välo y William Bläke de vocalistas de bandas de Metal Gotico como Cristina Scabbia, Amy Lee, Simone Simons *También es una de las películas preferidas de Eiichiro Oda, el autor del manga One Piece. Algunos personajes de la saga de Thiller Bark paracen basados en personajes de la película, como Cyndri en Sally, Gecko Moria en Oogie Boogie y por supuesto Brook en Jack Skelleton *En una escena no usada los vampiros jugan hockey con la cabeza de tim burton. *Creen que se pudieron usar bocetos de Jack Squelleton para posteriores peliculas zoofílicas en Lituania. *Es la pelicula preferida de la cantante Amy Lee *Los niños traviesos del pueblo se llaman Lock, Shock y Barrel, curiosamente similar al título de la película británica "Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels" de Guy Ritchie. *'Estos son los nombres de la película en diferentes idiomas': **Alemán: Nightmare Before Christmas **Inglés: The Nightmare Before Christmas **Galego: Pesadelo antes de Nadal **Catalán: Malson abans de Nadal **Danes: The Nightmare Before Christmas **Castellano(España): Pesadilla antes de Navidad >Titulo en España **Castellano(Argentina y Costa Rica): El Extraño mundo de Jack >Titulos de Argentina y Costa Rica **Finés: Painajainen ennen joulua **Francés: L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack **Hébreo: הסיוט שלפני חג המולד **Islandés: Martröð á jólanótt **Italiano: Nightmare Before Christmas **Japonés: ナイトメアー・ビフォア・クリスマス **Neerlandés: Jack's ongelofelijke kerstreis **Polaco: Miasteczko Halloween **Portugués: O Estranho Mundo de Jack **Ruso: Кошмар перед Рождеством (Koshmar pered Rozhdestvom) **Turco: Ukradené Vánoce **Slovenio: Predbozicna mora **Sueco: The Nightmare Before Christmas Galeria nightmare_before_christmas_ver1_xlg.jpg nightmare_before_christmas_ver2.jpg nightmare_before_christmas_ver3.jpg nightmare_before_christmas_ver7.jpg nightmare_before_christmas_ver10_xlg.jpg nightmare_before_christmas_ver8_xlg.jpg nightmare_before_christmas_ver9_xlg.jpg nightmare_before_christmas_ver11_xlg.jpg The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) 10.jpg The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) 8.jpg the-nightmare-before-christmas-54ebd7ec25354.jpg nightmare_before_christmas_ver6.jpg NightmareBeforeChristmasWallpaper1024.jpg en:The Nightmare Before Christmas fr:L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack it:Nightmare Before Christmas pt-br:O Estranho Mundo de Jack zh:怪誕城之夜 Categoría:Películas Categoría:The Nightmare Before Christmas Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas de Touchstone Pictures Categoría:Películas de Tim Burton Categoría:Producciones de Navidad